The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor apparatus. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a multi-stepped boat assembly for receiving semiconductor packages of which sizes are different from each other.
A package-on-package (PoP) device has been developed to realize small-sized and various performance semiconductor products. The PoP device includes semiconductor packages which are sequentially stacked. A boat capable of receiving semiconductor packages may be generally used to stack the semiconductor packages. There is a need, however, for a boat having an improved structure to stably stack semiconductor packages with sizes that are different from each other.